Tiempo Alterado
by Mie Ame
Summary: ¿Qué harías si de pronto despertaras en un lugar desconocido, sin recordar cómo llegaste a ahí y sin saber por qué está devastado? Light horror. Esta historia participa en el "Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8".
**Tiempo Alterado**

Por Mie Ame

* * *

Esta historia fue creada para el concurso _ **"Tercer Aniversario del Foro"**_ , que se llevó a cabo en nuestro querido foro de Digimon **Proyecto 1-8** , aquí en FF, para celebrar su tercer aniversario.

* * *

Jou abrió los ojos y se encontró en medio de un campo enorme en lo que parecía ser el atardecer de un día de otoño. Los pocos árboles a su rededor se encontraban ya casi sin hojas y la luz comenzaba a teñirse de carmín con forme los minutos iban pasando. No identificaba el lugar en donde se encontraba, y tampoco recordaba qué era lo que hacía ahí. Su cabeza dolía al intentar recordarlo, como si le hubieran dejado caer una montaña de libros encima ‒cosa que ya le había sucedido una vez en la biblioteca, y por eso tenía la referencia.

Caminó un poco hacia el frente, hasta que tropezó con una roca abandonada en medio del camino. El objeto atrajo su atención al estar demasiado trabajado para ser una formación natural, por lo que al levantarse se paró frente a ella. Le dio un vuelco en el estómago al ver la inscripción grabada en la piedra. _Kido Shun_. Nada más acompañaba el nombre de su hermano.

Volteó a ver si encontraba algún otro rastro que le pudiera aclarar las cosas. Algún signo o señalización que le dijera en dónde se encontraba. Con temor continuó caminando cada vez más a ciegas a medida que el sol terminaba de ocultarse, hasta que llegó al borde del ¿parque? No quería pensar que aquello hubiese sido un cementerio y lo que había encontrado hacía un momento fuera la lápida de su hermano.

Poco a poco fue recordado que Taichi debería estar con él, y comenzó a buscarlo, no obstante, no por lograba hallarlo por ningún lado. Siguió caminando por calles desiertas, que parecían haber sufrido deterioro por el paso de muchos años sin ser atendidas hasta que por fuerza de costumbre, llegó a su universidad. El panorama que ahí encontró lo devastó; lo que en un tiempo fueron imponentes muros que rodeaban todo el campus, ahora no eran más que pilas de ladrillos y cemento amontonados a los lados, y los orgullosos edificios que una vez se irguieron con dignidad, se encontraban desfallecidos a los pies de un antiguo monumento en el centro el lugar. Toda la escena era lúgubre, con la única luz que la alumbraba proveniente de la luna. Lo más inquietante era la ausencia de sonidos tanto naturales, como humanos.

Después de un rato más vagando en aquel sitio desolado, muy a lo lejos pudo notar el constante tintineo de agua al gotear. Partió en su búsqueda, percatándose en ese momento de que tenía sed y hambre. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado ya desde que despertó en aquel extraño lugar?

Caminando por el campus a luz de luna, poco podía ver; no alcanzaba a definir nada más allá de un metro frente a él y las sombras a su alrededor comenzaban a jugarle malas bromas, poniéndole los nervios de punta, pues parecían estar acechándolo.

Un escalofrío intenso le recorrió la espalda desde la base hasta la nuca cuando, al dar un paso, algo se quebró ante su peso. Conocía ese sonido, lo había escuchado suficientes veces durante sus prácticas de interno en el hospital para confundirlo con otra cosa... El sonido de un hueso al quebrarse.

No pudo evitar que su mirada viajara hasta el piso, donde con horror vio un pequeño cuerpo en mediana descomposición. Debajo de su pie, el brazo inerte del niño. Se alejó instintivamente del lugar apresurando el paso, dando grandes zancadas, sin atreverse a mirar abajo. Cada par de metros, otro hueso se rompía bajo su pisada. Con apuro dejó atrás la institución educativa.

Por fin llegó a otro lugar conocido, el parque cercano al edificio de departamentos donde solían vivir Hikari y Taichi.

El chirrido de metal oxidado lo exaltó e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta. En el columpio de la zona infantil, una pequeña figura se mecía suavemente tarareando una canción... una ronda infantil.

Sin estar seguro de la razón, Jou se acercó al infante y con sobresalto se percató de que se trataba de Hikari, aunque se veía como hacía ya muchos años, cuando era una niña, y llevaba puesta una yukata veraniega blanca con flores rosas.

— Jou… — Hikari lo miró tranquilamente. — ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —

La voz de la niña sonaba lejana, adormilada y dulce, invitando a los ojos del mayor a cerrarse, como un arrullo de cuna. Algo en la chica lo inquietaba, pero Jou era incapaz de moverse o pronunciar palabra alguna, ya fuera para responderle, o para pedir ayuda.

La niña caminó hasta él y le habló en un susurro espeluznante. — Debo decirle algo, superior Jou… —

El cuerpo de Jou se movió en contra de su voluntad inclinándose hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella con los brazos colgándole a los costados. En su mente, el joven comenzó a recitar todos los rezos, cánticos y oraciones que se sabía, mientras las manos de la niña tomaban su rostro.

— ¡Jou! — un grito proveniente de los edificios lo sacó del trance. Taichi se acercaba corriendo, agitando en la mano un pedazo de madera, desafiantemente. — ¡Déjalo en paz, monstruo! —

Sorprendido por la forma en la que Taichi se dirigía a su frágil hermana menor, Jou volteó a ver la reacción de la niña, quien probablemente tendría un semblante herido. El espanto que le dio al verla lo hizo caer al suelo; la niña no tenía rostro al cual buscarle una expresión.

Aún sin rostro, el tejido que lo remplazaba dejó ver algo parecido a una mueca con una malévola sonrisa, que iba a juego con las largas uñas que le habían crecido en los dedos de las manos al perverso ser, mismos que se dirigían al cuello de un petrificado Jou Kido.

Taichi arremetió contra el monstruo con el palo que traía, dándole un "batazo" directo en la cara. El espectro desapareció al instante.

Temblando por el sobresalto, Jou por fin encontró su voz. — Tai… ¿Qu-qué demonios está sucediendo? —

El aludido volteó a ver a su amigo entre confundido y divertido. — ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas, Jou? —

— ¡¿Recordar qué?! — preguntó el mayor exaltado, irritado por la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su amigo. — Esto es serio, Taichi. Por si no lo has notado, ¡nuestro mundo está devastado! —

— Tranquilízate, Jou. — Taichi extendió su mano hacia el mayor para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

En el momento en el que sus manos se tocaron, una sensación de vértigo azotó a Jou y el joven médico creyó escuchar algo en medio de la estática que hacía eco en su cerebro.

— _Es normal que se sientan algo desorientados al inicio. — dijo una voz femenina._

De repente los recuerdos se conglomeraron en la mente de Jou como una estampida de imágenes que querían ser las primeras en llegar a su conciencia.

Las ideas se disiparon y su mente por fin se despejó, permitiéndole recordar entonces lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

..:—:..:—:..

¡Una trampa! Eso era ciertamente lo que había sido; una vil y truculenta trampa. ¡Y él había caído justo en ella, sin siquiera notarlo! Es por eso, que se encontraba formado en la fila de la taquilla para comprar los boletos para aquella nueva atracción que había en el Parque de Diversiones de Odaiba: la _Mansión Embrujada_.

Siendo completamente honestos, Jou no le veía fachada de "mansión" por ningún lado. El lugar más parecía un centro de alta tecnología; era un edificio blanco con grandes puertas de cristal automatizadas y un lobby que parecía sacado de un lujoso spa, o una película de ciencia ficción.

Su acompañante, el ex-líder de su pequeño grupo de amigos, parecía un niño en juguetería nueva, volteando de un lado a otro intentando captar todo lo que había a su alrededor con esos grandes ojos castaños.

— ¡Siguiente! — exclamó el joven que atendía la taquilla. Jou avanzó hasta la ventanilla, nervioso, y ofreció su dinero al chico que se encontraba detrás del vidrio. — Un momento, por favor. Primero debe indicarme cuál es el paquete que desea. Tenemos nuestros paquetes de diez minutos, de media hora, de una hora y de dos horas. —

Taichi se adelantó, apartando a Jou por completo de la ventanilla. — Queremos dos de una hora, por favor. Con escenario compartido. —

El joven ingresó la información y en seguida obtuvieron sus boletos impresos. Taichi los tomó y, jalando a Jou del brazo, lo llevó hasta la siguiente sala. Ahí una chica de vestido blanco los recibió con una agradable sonrisa.

— Sean bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Ayumi. Yo seré su guía. — dijo la joven con una ligera reverencia. — Síganme, por favor. — la empleada los condujo hasta un par de butacas reclinadas que parecían cápsulas espaciales. En el centro de la sala había un tablero con muchos botones de colores y una palanca naranja. — Esta es una experiencia de Realidad Virtual de última generación. ¿Ya nos han visitado anteriormente? —

— N-no. — contestó Jou empezando a entrar en pánico. Lo desconocido no le era nada agradable al joven de los lentes.

Taichi interrumpió a la joven, quien se disponía a dar su explicación. — Pero ya nos hablaron de qué trata esto, no hay necesidad de volver a repetirlo. —

Es cierto, Koushirou había sido el responsable de que se suscitara todo éste asunto; él había sido el que le habló a Taichi sobre el _dichoso_ parque y su súper desarrollada atracción. El pelirrojo hizo un "inocente" comentario, que dio pie a que Taichi se entusiasmara con la idea de ir a investigar esa nueva tecnología de la que tan bien hablaba su joven amigo, y logró engañar a Jou para que lo acompañara.

La joven anfitriona los invitó a tomar asiento en las sospechosas cápsulas, y a continuación les puso un casco con un visor transparente que se parecía mucho al de Luke Skywalker en una de las películas de Star Wars. Taichi se veía emocionado y jugaba a disparar piloteando una navecita imaginaria, mientras que Jou daba la impresión de haberse sentado en una lija, ya que parecía no poder acomodarse en su lugar.

— Encenderé el programa. — comentó la chica — Es normal que se sientan algo desorientados al inicio. —

Los chicos sintieron un fuerte jalón en el ombligo, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Y fue así como todo empezó.

..:—:..:—:..

Su conciencia se nubló una vez más y, cuando su visón se enfocó de nuevo, estaban de regreso en la realidad.

Le tomó un tiempo a Jou asimilar la experiencia y percatarse de que ya no se encontraban en la simulación. Por otro lado, Taichi ya se había "desconectado" y esperaba ansioso mientras _Ayumi-chan_ ayudaba a Jou a quitarse el casco y salir de la cápsula.

— ¡Eso fue estupendo! — exclamó Taichi emocionado. — ¡Hay que venir de nuevo otro día! —

Jou lo miró muy seriamente. — Taichi. —

— ¿Sí? — preguntó curioso el aludido.

— La próxima vez, trae a Yamato. — contestó el joven médico, saliendo por la puerta sin esperar al menor. Sí, definitivamente estaba enfadado.

* * *

Fin

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Como mencioné antes, escribí esta historia para un concurso. Les explico:

A cada participante se le asignó un par de personajes principales, un género y un color (el cual no sólo había que utilizar como tal, sino que también debíamos integrarlo basándonos en la psicología del color).

A mí me tocó: **Taichi** y **Jou** , **horror** y el color **naranja** (innovación, modernidad, juventud, diversión, accesibilidad, vitalidad).

La idea general de cómo sería el escrito, me llegó no bien terminé de leer las características del color que me había tocado. Aunque… siendo sincera, me daba terror comenzar a escribirlo, puesto que soy una persona que se asusta con facilidad y no me gusta adentrar mucho en éste género. De hecho, en los días en que escribí la primera parte del relato, realmente me costó dormir y varios días tuve pesadillas. Algo que me da muchísimo miedo, son las historias con niños fantasmas… xS

Entrando en este tema, en un principio me vi tentada a utilizar zombies… Pero luego me pareció que quedaba mejor con el superior Jou, algo más relacionado con el folclor japonés, así que tomé la experiencia que una amiga mía tuvo cuando fue a Japón por segunda vez y en el hostal en el que se quedó la primera noche se le apareció una niña noppera-bou.

A lo mejor a los lectores no se les hace un cuento de terror/horror, pero ciertamente a mí me causó el efecto de uno.

Gracias por leer y, por favor, dejen sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
